


Tonks' Turn

by haveyoutriedguest



Series: Tonks' Turn [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canon Compliant, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Legilimency, Legilimens, Metamorphmagus, Metamorphmagus Sex, Metamorphosis, No metamorphosing rules, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Seductive Tonks, Tonks is a secret legilimens, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyoutriedguest/pseuds/haveyoutriedguest
Summary: Tonks helps Harry 'pack' for his departure from Privet Drive.





	1. Chapter 1

(BTW the early dialogue is directly from the book)

Tonks and Harry entered his room as she cast around seemingly wondering where to start the packing. Tonks sighted the mirror and wandered over to it, examining her reflection. “You know, I don’t think purple’s really my colour,” she said, “D’you think it makes me look a bit peaky?”  
As Harry scrambled for an answer, not wanting to hurt her feelings (in truth he found her very attractive), she answered her own question. “Yeah, it does,” she proclaimed and began to screw up her eyes tightly. Harry watched in shock, as the locks of Tonks' hair changed from deep violet to a bright pink. Tonks, apparently seeing this as an every-day kind of occurrence, began to fiddle nonchalantly with the front of her top. 

“How did you do that?” asked Harry, amazed. “I’m a Metamorphmagus,” she replied, still looking at herself in the mirror, “It means I can change my appearance at will.”  
"All of it?" gasped Harry.  
"Pretty much," she said, turning. As she did so Harry could not help but notice that not only her hair had changed. Tonks' figure was noticeably altered. Her hips were slightly wider and her breasts were now bulging a little from her rather low-cut top.  
"What the others downstairs don't know," she began, breaking through Harry's somewhat lewd thoughts, "is that I'm also a legilimens." she seemed to have expected more of a reaction form this.  
"A what?" asked Harry, confused.  
"You'd probably call it mind-reading," she said with a smirk. Harry flushed a bright red as he realised what she must have just read in his head.  
"You weren't-- were you-- I didn't mean---" stuttered Harry.  
"It's not a problem... I quite like it sometimes... with some men." Harry noted that she used the word men. "It can be useful too," she continued, "it's easy to get something out of someone if you know what they want to see: some want the tiny innocent girl..." as she spoke her body shrunk to a slighter frame. She was still recognisable but her chest had all but vanished and her hips were narrow. "Some prefer something more familiar..." her hair grew bushier and her form slightly more developed; Harry was painfully aware that Tonks now bore a striking resemblance to Hermione. "...Or sometimes they want perfection..." Now Tonks breasts regained that full quality they had had when she had turned from the mirror. Her hips widened and, even from this view, Harry could tell her rear had expanded. harry felt his dick, which had already been excited by Tonks' performance, strain against his jeans. She giggled slightly and lifted a hand, caressing his chest.

Tonks pushed Harry backwards, gently onto his bed. He scrambled back towards the wall eagerly. She smiled widely.  
"Tonks..." began Harry  
"Ssshhh..." she moaned. Tonks caressed her hips and pushed her arms up her body, lifting the material of her outer robes with them. She dropped the cloth to the floor, leaving behind the top and a set of tight breeches. She reached down and pulled the top over her head leaving only a black bra which could barely hold in her expanded chest. Tonks slid out of the breeches, kicking off her shoes, leaving only the underwear: a tiny piece of black cloth, covering her womanhood. Harry could barely control his breathing as he took in Tonks' beautiful form; the pale, toned stomach; the long, strong legs; the beautiful, milky breasts that he so wished were uncovered. As if reading his mind which, Harry suddenly thought, she probably was, Tonks reached in between her tits and unclasped the bra. It fell away to reveal a large, full, pale and unfathomably perfect set of breasts. Her perfectly round nipples were peaked in the slight cool of the room. As if to try to make Harry orgasm on the spot Tonks reached down and slid the black underwear down her legs, casting the cloth aside. Her glistening slit was as hairless as Harry had dreamed it could be.

Tonks knelt down in front of Harry and reached foe his jeans. She unzipped the front and slid them off like her own. She stared avidly at the tent in Harry's boxer's and grasped his t-shirt, her eyes unmoving. Having removed all but his underwear, Tonks slipped a hand into Harry's boxers and grasped his dick. Harry gasped with indescribable pleasure as Tonks slid her hand over his erection carefully. She rolled over his skin with her hand and thumbed lightly at the point of the revealed head, where precum shined invitingly. She slipped off his boxers and leaned forward, her mouth enveloping his throbbing dick.


	2. Chapter 2

Tonks' pink locks bounced as Harry gasped in pleasure. His little sexual experience had been very strictly limited to the kind of self stimulation he could get away with in the dead of night. The waves of pleasure that Tonks' lips, sliding vigorously up and down Harry's length, were pushing through him was a new world entirely. She worked her tongue around the head of his dick and Harry's eyes rolled back in unadulterated pleasure. 

It stopped. With a pop, Tonks' released his dick and looked up at him. Harry sighed as the building feeling in him subsided. Her grinning lips were dripping with saliva and precum. She stood, revealing her body again. With renewed lust, Harry took in her huge tits, quivering slightly with the movement. He grasped his member and pumped roughly, desperate to retain this image as a stimulant for the future. Tonks shook her head, "No, no, no... We're not done yet." Smiling, she gently guided him towards the headboard of his bed. He sat his shoulders against the wood and waited. Tonks crawled from his feet upwards. Harry's eyes were glued to her breasts, swinging as she clambered towards him. 

Harry had barely imagined this kind of thing ever happening. Let alone to him. Once, he had gotten hold of a porn film from Dudley's room, something his cousin had likely stolen himself. But the women had been an odd, over-tanned mix of fake tits and loud American voices. Harry had felt very little when watching the film. What he had learned, however, was what was about to happen. Tonks reached Harry's crotch again. She raised herself up on her knees and gripped Harry's thighs with her strong, pale legs. She widened herself over Harry's dripping dick and sunk down. Harry watched himself disappear inside Tonks' pussy as his brain exploded. She held back very little. Leaning forward to stare into Harry's eyes, she began to bounce up and down on Harry's dick. Harry, remembering something he had seen, leaned forward too; not, however, to look at Tonks. Harry opened his mouth and buried one of Tonks' breasts in his mouth. He suckled her nipple wildly as she cried out in shock and pleasure. With one hand against the wall, she grasped Harry's hair with the other. Harry slid in and out of the velvet of Tonks' pussy as wave upon wave of pleasure coursed through the both of them. 

Harry flipped to Tonks' other breast. He bit slightly at the teat and she moaned wonderfully. With Harry's dick still pistoning in and out of her wet hole Tonks quivered. They danced on the line between pleasure and pain as he bit and caught at her huge breasts. With one globe held tight in Harry's lips Tonks bent further forward and bit at his neck. Harry murmured, mouth still tight on her teat, through Tonks' breast in pleasure. She felt the slight vibrations across her flesh in unyielding wonder. Harry released her chest, letting her tits wing back, and clamped his arms around her back, pressing her to him. The two of them rolled over, his dick still plunged inside her. Harry now placed a hand on each side of Tonks' shoulders. Boring into eachother's eyes he thrust in earnest. 

His rather large dick slammed into Tonks' pussy further than ever before. He rammed over and over into her as she gasped in excitement. Bringing up one hand she massage her chest while, with the other, she reached down to their point of connection. Tonks found what she had been looking for and rubbed madly at her clit. She suppressed a scream as her body was overwhelmed. Harry began to feel the building feeling inside him again and caught sight once more, of her sweaty tits, bouncing with each thrust that Harry hit her with. Tonks noticed his eyes and took one of her tits. She bit at the teat slightly with her own teeth and began to suckle. The sight threw Harry over the edge.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Harry watched Tonks suckle on her own nipple and could hold on no longer. His dick pulsed inside her and he sprayed his load deep into her folds. Tonks moaned in delight as she felt Harry explode in her. Her hands grasped his face as she pulled him down into a long kiss. Still inside her, Harry felt lips, breasts and heavy breathing. They continued until Tonks broke away. Harry knelt back, watching as Tonks sat up. Her legs spread wide before him, she plunged two fingers into her dripping hole and scooped out his cum as though it were gold. She sucked once or twice on her fingers before rolling over onto all-fours and bearing her perfect rear to him. She wiggled her arse slightly as Harry advanced on instinct.

Meeting her exposed rear hole Harry paused for a second. Slowly, he lifted two fingers two her still gaping pussy and, without preamble, drove them into her. Tonks gasped in mingled surprise and ecstasy as Harry pulled in and out of Tonks' pink folds. As she moaned he added a third and fourth finger. She giggled at his daring and pushed herself back, forcing his fingers deeper. Harry pushed his face forward and connected with her arsehole. Tonks let out a quiet scream of joy as Harry worked his tongue inside her. All the time Harry's fingers pistoned in and out of her pussy until, with a final burst of adventurousness, Harry clenched his fist and drove back into Tonks.

She collapsed forward onto the bed as Harry continued into her, following the movement. He withdrew his tongue and nipped at one cheek of her rear before redoubling his efforts on her back passage. One hand now slick with Tonks' juices Harry inserted a finger into the now moist arsehole and twisted his way into the woman before him. She bucked and arched with the pleasure of it as he now bit harder on her cheeks. Harry slung an arm forward and clutched at a breast, pulling Tonks up to her knees once more. As she steadied he reached his hand down and found her pussy. He rubbed furiously. With a final cry Tonks exploded with liquid. Harry rubbed her through her orgasm as tears burst from her eyes.

They lay, breathing heavily for another minute before Harry realised who was downstairs. With a sudden twist of panic he stumbled to his feet, throwing his clothes back on. Tonks lazily took her wand in hand and flicked. Her clothes began to add themselves back onto her body until, with a serenity Harry would not have thought possible, Tonks rose from the bed and began to pack.

 

Fin

 

I'd love to hear thoughts and comments, many thanks for reading...

UPDATE: Part two now available.


End file.
